


Amazing Bad Romance

by Pipsquek13



Category: CROSS GENE, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, Attempted Kidnapping, Average Citizen JG, Eventual Smut, Gangster Kim Yongseok, Gangster Shin Wonho, Gangster Terada Takuya, I'll update tags as I go, M/M, Multi, Police Officer Casper, Police Officer Lee Seyoung, Some Humor, Swearing, Undercover, Undercover Seyoung, not graphic, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsquek13/pseuds/Pipsquek13
Summary: A better love story than Romeo and Juliet, but just as insane.Under the guise of Youngnam, Sergeant Lee Seyoung goes on undercover missions to break down on mafia groups.One night, he ends up saving the son of the biggest mafia boss in the city, and his life will never be the same again.





	1. Amazing Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I needed incentive to work on this fan fiction more frequently so I'm hoping uploading the few chapters I have so far will help. So sorry for the inconsistency in advance. Enjoy!

_[Seyoung's Point of View]_

The sun was just setting when Seyoung set out. He had stayed in a hotel the last two nights under a different name, just like he always did when he went undercover. He didn’t want anyone seeing him leave from the police station, or his apartment. He had dressed unassumingly, but attractive. Tight jeans and a loose fitting black collared shirt, the top buttons left undone. He patted his leather jacket, making sure his badge was tucked away inside the hidden pocket. As he walked, he could feel the press of his compact pistol inside his boot.

Seyoung was excited for his first big mission in a while. He needed to get away from that new officer. While it was good to have a positive outlook on life, there had to be a limit. Seyoung had yet to see that limit with the newbie, and it was getting on his nerves. The kid was a goof ball, and a bit slow too. Always asking questions about the obvious. He hoped whoever got assigned to the newbie in his place would survive all those questions.

But now he had a solo undercover mission. And he was itching for some action. Living and working in the outskirts of the city there was always some sort of action, and he thrived on it. This mission wasn’t anything really exciting, but it had been so long it felt like a brand new experience. Just the usual search, find, and arrest. This time it was drug cargo coming in from the port. The Chief had gotten word that there was gonna be a big shipment soon. It was up to Seyoung to figure out where and when.

It’s what he was good at.

He turned a corner into an ally by the drugstore, and walked down until he saw the door. He paused, adjusting his outfit, and double checking he had everything. He put on a suggestive smile, and raised his hand. _Knock twice, pause five seconds, knock four times_ , Seyoung recalled what his informant had told him, and waited. A slit in the door opened, just like in the movies. Seyoung struggled for a moment to keep his expression.

“Password?” A gruff voice came muffled through the door. Seyoung almost cracked up, these guys must have watched too many movies before they started. He took a deep breath to steel himself against his next sentence.

“Fast money and fast car,” Seyoung somehow held a straight face. Honestly whoever had thought up that password should be dragged into the street and shot. Multiple times. Seyoung would volunteer.

The slit closed, and he heard the locks turn before the door opened. He steps through the doorway, and pauses. He hears the door close and lock behind him. Then the other man steps forward.

“Protocol, sir. I need to pat you down.”

“Of course.” Seyoung says politely and holds out his arms. The man quickly pats him down, not even bothering to check his shoes or inside his jacket. _Inadequate._ Seyoung tries not to scoff. The man waves him along, and he walks down the dark corridor. At some point a set of stairs leads him underground. He can already feel the bass through the walls, and he follows the waves of sound until he comes to another door. Some of the music leaks through the door, and he once again straightens his shirt, making sure his chest is exposed, before opening the door.

The music is deafening, and it only gets louder as Seyoung enters the room, letting it close behind him he surveys the room. There’s a few people at the bar, many more are enjoying themselves on the dance floor. There’s a few platforms along one wall, and two poles extend from the ceiling down onto the platforms. Currently, it’s empty and dark. There’s no windows, and only two other doors. One is behind the performer platforms, likely a dressing room. The other clearly leads to another room, whether it’s an office or a pleasure room, Seyoung doesn’t really care. But he might need to investigate it later, so he commits it to memory.

Seyoung decides the bar is the best place to start. He sits down on a stool and orders wine spritzer. He can’t afford to be drunk on the job, so he can’t take any chances with hard alcohol. However, he can’t come to a club and not order any alcohol. Best part of being undercover, pretending to be a light weight.

As he takes a sip he looks around the club again while listening to the conversation of the men sitting at the bar a couple stools away. His eyes scan the mob of dancing people. He never really was a fan of clubs. Too many people basically having sex, just with clothes on. He’d much rather just do it in a more comfortable place, without the clothes. As he continues to watch, there’s a flash of bright red that catches his eye.

In the center of the mob there’s a guy wearing a bright red leather jacket, his styled hair the same bright color. His black skinny jeans have rips all up the front, and there’s a chain hanging from his belt. He’s clearly enjoying himself out on the dance floor, grinding on anyone who’s brave enough to come up to him. Seyoung sighs, and turns his attention back to the conversation going on next to him.

“You got it?” The man in a dark suit with a crewcut speaks to his companion. The other man is wearing a pressed button up and slacks, his hair longer, but pushed back. Either businessmen, or gang members. They don’t know how to fit in at a club. _Amateurs_.

“Of course I do, you think I’m that stupid?”

“Well, you’ve forgotten it before,” Crewcut seems annoyed, before looking over at the dancefloor. “He’s here again tonight, we’ll be rich by this time tomorrow,”

“Fuck yeah, we’ll get the drugs andthe Kim boy tonight!” Slacks threw back a shot. Seyoung took a sip of his drink, trying to look like he wasn’t listening. These guys knew about the drugs, and they were trying to pull something else too. He tried to place where he had hear the name Kim before, but of course it was a common name. But who with that name would be important enough and here...

“Not so loud you dumbass! Nobody knows it’s him.” Crewcut looked around again, his gaze lingering on Seyoung, before going back to the crowd.

Then it clicks. The Kim Family. The mafia. These guys wanna kidnap the son of the biggest mafia family in the country. And as much as he’d like to not get mixed up in it, the Kim Family is so untouchable, they basically run the government from the shadows. Which means, they help pay him. Also, it would be wrong to sit by and watch a kid get kidnapped.

Seyoung tries to follow Crewcut’s line of sight, but there’s too many people in the crowd. He’ll just have to wait. He goes to take another sip from his glass before realizing it’s empty. He can’t drink anymore, he has to be in perfect shape. Especially if the drug shipment is tonight. So to keep his cover, he slides over the the dance floor with a sigh.

He melts into the crowd, letting his body flow with the music. He keeps an eye on the bar, watching for any movement. Then he feels a body press against him. It was the firetruck kid. Damn, how’d he get so close. The kid’s almost as tall as him, maybe a couple inches shorter. Arms wrap around his neck, and the kid is grinding his ass right onto him. Seyoung can’t really complain, but he needs to stay on duty. Seyoung places a hand on firetruck kid’s hip, pretending to be into the dance. Firetruck places on hand on Seyoung’s jaw and makes him look at his face.

“Pay attention to me, baby. We can have some fun together.” A smirk follows, and Seyoung can feel fingers tracing along his jaw. Firetruck’s voice is smooth in his ear, and he can’t say he doesn’t like the attention. _Fuck it_. He can keep an eye on those guys and enjoy a night out.

He dances with Firetruck for a while, who seems to have taken a liking to him, because he stays glued to Seyong for a good half hour. And through all that the men stayed seated at the bar. After the end of one song, the kid leans up to whisper in his ear.

“Wanna grab a drink?” Seyoung simply nods, and Firetruck grabs his hand, dragging him off the dance floor and to the bar. He takes a seat a couple down from Crewcut and Slacks, and Seyoung sits next to him.

“What’ll it be?” The bartender stands in front of them, looking tired and bored.

“A Suck, Bang, Blow for me,” firetruck turns and winks. Seyoung laughs.

“Another spritzer for me, please.” Firetruck looks surprised.

“Someone has to be able to get us home tonight.” Seyoung smirks back at him, earning a laugh.

“So, tall, blonde, and handsome. Am I going to get your name?” Firetruck took a sip of his drink. Seyoung almost gagged for him - it’s a strong drink, tons of liquor. Great if you wanna get fucked up.

“Youngnam,” Seyoung never used his real name on undercover missions. That’s called being suicidal. Seyoung’s not a common name, if he gave it out on a mission he’d probably be dead in a few days.

“And what’s yours, Firetruck?”

“Omg, is that what I look like, I knew I shouldn’t have worn the red jacket. Shin had said it looked good.” The kid ran a hand through his hair. “Oh right, name. Yongseok.” He took another sip of his drink, then put it down.

“Bathroom run, I’ve been on that dance floor for hours,” Yongseok laughed. “I’d rather bring you home than cramp in a stall, so wait for me here, okay big boy?” He winked and laughed again as he got off the stool. Seyoung laughed with him.

“I’ll be here.” Seyoung turned back towards the bar, taking another sip of his drink. So Firetruck’s name was Yongseok. He wondered if it was his real name, it wasn’t common but Seyoung has sworn he’s heard it before.

“Damn it. It’s gonna be hard to slip it in his drink while that kid’s with him,” That was Crewcut.

“Don’t worry, I got a plan.”

“Don’t fuck it up this time.”

Yongseok. Kim Yongseok. The son of the Kim Family. _Shit_. How could Seyoung forget? God he’s off his game tonight. Seyoung had just had the son of the Kim Family grinding on him in a rival gang’s club.

He placed his head in his hands and groans. He’s in deep. He takes a deep breath, composing himself. Maybe he has a connection deep into the Kim family now. Or maybe Yongseok is looking for a one night stand. Either way it’s better he keeps playing along. He took his head out of his hands and took another sip of his drink. _You’ll be fine, don’t lose your head._

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he put his drink back down. He looked up and smiled at Yongseok as the kid sat back down. Seyoung had to admit, Yongseok was attractive. If he wasn’t undercover he could enjoy this night so much more. But he needed to get his job done.

Just as Yongseok was sitting down, Crewcut bumped into him, almost knocking him off the stool. Luckily Seyoung was able to stop him from tumbling to the ground.

“What the fuck was that for?” Yongseok was up on his feet and in Crewcut’s face within seconds. For a second he looked surprised at Yongseok’s aggression, but then his face split in a grin.

“Couldn’t stand you fags flirting away in front of me.” Crewcut looked down at Yongseok, pressing in closer. He was a few inches taller than the kid, using every centimeter to his advantage. “Why, you got a problem with it?”

“Yeah I got a fucking problem. It’s your meddling ass. Why do you fucking care who I bring home. It certainly isn’t going to be your ugly face.” Yongseok got right up in Crewcut’s face and poked him in the chest accentuating his last statement. Crewcut’s grin fading, replaced with a sneer. He grabbed the front of Yongseok’s jacket.

“What did you just fucking say, you punk?” Yongseok didn’t even flinch.

“I called your face fucking ugly. Why, you got a problem with it?” Yongseok was still grinning when Crewcut headbutt him in the face and threw him against the bar. Yongseok chuckled, wiping blood from his nose on his jacket.

“Well, guess there was a good reason for wearing red tonight,” he smiled at Seyoung. Seyoung just stared at him in shock as he stood up and smashed his elbow into Crewcut’s smug face. Seyoung heard a crack and winced. Crewcut grabbed his nose, blood pouring down his face. Yongseok dropped back into a fighting stance, clearly trained. Seyoung saw shock turn into anger in Crewcuts eyes. This was gonna get messy. Seyoung sighed and downed his drink. Then stood up and got between the two.

“Alright you both got one hit in. Let’s call it even, yeah?” Seyoung just finished saying before he ducked a punch from Crewcut. Crewcut blinked in confusion, staring at his fist, not even realizing Seyoung’s had swung his own until his head was snapping to the side. While he was off balance, Seyoung swept his feet out from under him and he landed on his back, and a heel landed on his solar plexus. All the air rushed out of him, and he struggled to bring in his next breath.

Seyoung sat back smiled at Yongseok, and patted his shoulder before sitting back down. He noticed out the corner of his eye, Slacks sitting back down as well. Had he been ready to get involved, or…

Yongseok sat down as well, and reached for his drink. Seyoung, without thinking too much, reached over and knocked it out of his hand and onto the bar.

“What..?” Yongseok looked at him in confusion, Seyoung simply turned to the bartender.

“How much did they pay you?” The bartender’s head snapped up to Seyoung, fear in his eyes. He looked from Slacks, to Crewcut, and then back to him. Seyoung tried his best to look intimidating and unamused. He motioned the bartender to come closer, and he did so in robotic movements. Once he was close enough, Seyoung leaned over the bar and grabbed his collar, pulling him in close.

“Tell me or I’ll have this club shut down.” The bartender gulped.

“A-a hundred. Sir.”

“I’m guessing you don’t get paid much working here then.”

“N-no sir.” Seyoung let go of his collar and sat back down.

“So what keeps you here?”

“I-I have a family. C-couldn’t find any other work.”

“A all too common story, am I right Yongseok?” Seyoung turned towards the boy, who was still looking at him in confusion, pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. The kid nodded tentatively .  

“What do you think Crewcut?” Seyoung turned to the man who was attempting to get up. He looked up at Seyoung with fear and confusion. Seyoung sighed.

“I’m guessing you two weren’t just being a good Samaritan.” He turned back to the bartender. “Answer my questions correctly, and you might just find yourself with a better paying, and safer, job by the end of the month.” Seyoung smiled sweetly, and slipped him two hundred. “Here’s to hold you off for a little while. And keep the money these nice men gave you.” The bartender nodded quickly.

“Alrighty,” Seyoung clapped his hands and everyone around him flinched. He smiled. He loved when that happened. “Did either of these men slip anything into Yongseok’s, the red head’s, drink? A simple nod or shake shall suffice.” The bartender hesitated for a moment, before nodding. “I thought so. And, did you hear any plans about why these men were attempted to drug him?” Once again the bartender nodded.

“Do you know who any of us are outside of this bar?” Another nod. “Please list what you know, but quietly. Our ears only.” A quick nod, and then he pointed at Crewcut and Slacks.

“They’re members of a newer gang, the Vultures.”

“Are they the only ones that you know more about?” A confident nod. Good, he didn’t realize who Yongseok was. Seyoung could tell he wasn’t lying either.

“Do you have any paper and a writing utensil?” Seyoung smiled at the bartender. He nodded and reached under the bar, coming back up with a pad and a pen. Seyoung took it from him and quickly scribbled down a phone number.

“Call this tomorrow, and you’ll be on your way to a better life.”

“Thank-you, sir!” Seyoung smiled and nodded.

“Now, if you could do me one more favor, could these two men be kicked out? If you need to call a superior to do so, I’ll gladly talk to them.” The bartender smiled back at Seyoung for the first time.

“I’ll handle it sir. Here, a drink on the house.” He replaced Yongseok’s drink. The door Seyoung had come through suddenly opened and the big guy from the door was there.

“Where’s the troublemakers?” His gruff voice made Crewcut and Slacks shiver. The bartender simply pointed, and he grabbed the two men by the back of their shirts.

“Out you go,” and he dragged them while they protested, not even bothered by their flailing. Seyoung turned back to Yongseok. The poor kid was still bleeding everywhere from out of his nose.

“Come on, let’s get you clean up, tough guy.” Seyoung led Yongseok to the bathroom, who stumbled behind him, still trying to stop the bleeding. Once in the bathroom, Seyoung wet a paper towel and started cleaning the blood off Yongseok’s face. And that’s when Yongseok started asking questions.

“Where did you learn to fight like that? How’d you dodge that punch?” Seyoung finished clearing up the blood, and check how the kid’s nose was doing.

“Would you have really been able to shut down the club?” Yongseok’s nose wasn’t broken, and the bleeding has finally stopped - unlike the kid’s questions.

“Do you have that much power? Are you part of a gang? Are you a gang leader?! Wait, how did you know those guys drugged my drink? Are you psychic? Oh my god, can you do try to read my mmfff…” Seyoung cut Yongseok’s questions short the best way he could think of.

By kissing him. He had pulled him in quickly, and pressed his lips against Yongseok’s just long enough to get the message through.

Was there a better way he could of done this? Possible. But Seyoung had really taken a liking to this kid throughout the events of the last hour, and he couldn’t deny them this quick release. Damn it, he was in too deep. He pulled away from Yongseok. He was staring back at him wide eyed, and Seyoung almost laughed.

“Listen, I have to go. But I enjoyed tonight. If you wanna get in touch with me, ask the bartender for the number I gave him. They’ll get you in touch with me.” And with that, Seyoung walked out of the bathroom, dropped a twenty on the bar for the drinks, and left the bar to follow Crewcut and Slacks. Hopefully they hadn’t gotten too far.

 

************************************************************************************************

 

_[Yongseok's Point of View]_

Yongseok stood stunned in the bathroom. He was used to interesting nights, but this one had to be at the top of the list. He had gotten into a bar fight, almost been drugged, rescued by tall, blond, and handsome, been kissed by said man, and then Youngnam ran out on him. It was like a fucked up Cinderella story, except instead of a shoe he had a phone number. Which he had to go get. Yongseok ran back to the bar.

“Hey, buddy. Can I get a copy of that phone number Youngnam gave you? It’s important.” The bartender looked confused for a moment, before realizing who he was talking about. He grabbed the pad and pen and handed it over to Yongseok.

“Go ahead and copy it down.” Yongseok wrote it on the bottom half of the paper and ripped it off. He paused for a moment before ripping off the piece of paper under it and scribbling his phone number on it. He was gonna follow Youngnam. He wasn’t used to being stood up… if that’s what you could call this situation. Yongseok was gonna follow Youngnam and at least give him his number, if not get in a good fuck tonight. That had been the original plan anyway.

“Thanks,” Yongseok went to leave, but turned back to the bartender. “Good luck.”

Receiving a smile and a nod, Yongseok walk out to find his own fucked up version of Cinderella.

 

************************************************************************************************

 

_[Seyoung's Point of View]_

Seyoung started walking towards the docks. He knew they would be there somewhere, as they had said the delivery was tonight. Seyoung just had to figure out which part of the docks. He had placed a tracker on Crewcut during the fight, but he didn’t want to bother Chief if he didn’t have to. He paused when he got to the waterfront, and looked up and down the street before sighing. There was a lot of boats, and a lot of activity for so late at night. For amateurs, it was planned well. Oh well he needed to let Chief know about the bartender anyway. He walked down a side street and ducked into a small alley. Then he pulled out his flip phone and dialed the first number saved.

“Seyoung? What the hell it’s like 2 in the morning.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to use Youngnam when I call from this number?” Seyoung groaned back.

“Ah, you’re just being too paranoid. Anyway what the fuck do you want, I was sleeping!”

“I need you to tell me where my guy is. I placed a tracker on him.”

“Uggghhhh.”

“You’re the one who assigned me to this mission. I can’t carry tracking equipment when I’m going undercover in a bar.”

“Fine. Give me a minute.”

“Hurry up, old man. I don’t have all night.”

“Shut the fuck up. You’re the old man, old man.” Seyoung heard Chief start to grumble, most likely as he got out of bed and to the tracking equipment.

“Calling at dead ass o’clock and then calling your chief an old man. I’m fucking younger than you! And your superior. You’re lucky I don’t have your ass fired.”

“You’d never get anything done without me around. You find where he is yet?”

“Dock 17. That all you need jackass?”

“Thanks. Oh, and by the way someone’s gonna call tomorrow looking for a job. I know you’ll be able to hook him up.”

“Wait- don’t you dump another one on me!”

“Bye!”

“Se-!” Seyoung hung up. Now that he knows where he’s going, the fun is gonna start. He tucks away his phone and walked out of a alley, towards Dock 17.

However, he hadn’t realized that there was a young redhead who had jumped into the bushes by the end of the alley. After Seyoung had turned the corner, he crawled out. Pulling a couple of sticks out of his hair, he followed after the tall blonde.

Rather than going to Dock 17, Seyoung went one past, to where a ship was currently being unloaded. Dock 17 was currently empty. He had ditched his leather jacket and put on cap on the way, blending right in with the dock workers as he carried crates off the ship. He kept a sharp eye out for any boats coming.

Three false alarms and half an hour later, Seyoung was annoyed, bored, and tired of carry crates. How many damn crates did this boat have?! He was sure there a permanent scowl fixed on his face, which probably helped him blend in even more. None of the men seemed to be happy to be here so early in the morning.

Eventually there weren’t any more crates, but the men didn’t leave. They went to the steps of a building across the street, and Seyoung moved with the crowd. Many pulled out cigarettes, and although Seyoung didn’t smoke often he was irritated and bored. Maybe some nicotine would help. He went up to one of the workers smoking.

“Hey man, could you spare one? I ran out today.”

“No problem. Just don’t get in a habit of it.” The man pulled out his pack.

“I’ll try not to.”

“Need a light?”

“Please.” The man held out a lighter, and Seyoung gladly accepted it. About halfway through the cigarette he had calmed down, and was able to think about how to go about his plan. The best way would be to allow the drugs to be unloaded, and then call in backup. He’d be able to hold the guys as long as there wasn’t too many. It would be easier without having to worry about anyone else anyway.

A speed boat came into view, but before it was close enough for its engines to be hear, they were cut, and the boat drifted up to Dock 17.

There was his cue.

He stamped out his cigarette and slipped away from the workers, moving through the shadows. A couple guys stood up from where they had been sitting on the dock. Seyoung crept close enough to hear and hid behind some crates.

“You’re late,” it sounded like Crewcut again, but Seyoung couldn’t tell for sure.

“There was police boats out on the water, you expect me to just come speeding through at 2 in the morning? I had to cut the engine and lights.”

“Then leave earlier next time. I was sitting here for an extra goddamned half hour. I already had to sit here for an hour thanks to that kid at the bar.” Seyoung thought it was Slacks.

“Shut it. Do you have the stuff.” Seyoung tried to get a peek at what was happening.

“Of course I do, you do you take me for?” Seyoung heard footsteps on the boat deck, and then a grunt, most likely the man lifting something heavy. Then footsteps again.

“Is that everything?” Most likely crewcut again.

“Yes, where’s my money?” Time to act.

“$1,500, all there.” Seyoung pulled his gun out of his boot.

“I’m going to have to count it before you get the stuff. Protocol, you know the drill.”

“Just don’t take too long. I wanna get back.” Seyoung raised into a crouch and took a deep breath, running through the game plan in his head. Silence. Perfect.

Seyoung stepped out from behind the crates and stood up gun in hand.

“Hands up, fuckers. I won’t hesitate to shoot.” All three turned towards him. Boat Man put his hands up immediately, and Slacks followed quickly. Crewcut simply narrowed his eyes. Seyoung saw the challenge in his eyes, and the hand twitch. Seyoung quickly aimed and shot, grazing Crewcut’s ear with the bullet. The hand that had begun to reach for his gun quickly shot up to his ear in surprise.

“Other hand up to. The next one won’t just graze.” Crewcut slowly raised his hands.

“Now that I have your undivided attention, I’d like to say we don’t appreciate you doing business in our city. I’m going to have to stop this deal.” Crewcut looked pissed. Seyoung was enjoying this.

“What do you mean? What group are you with? We have rights here!” He started to put his hands down.

“Eh, eh, eh. Don’t put your hands down.” Seyoung waved his gun. “I still have the advantage here.” Crewcut’s hands shot back up in the air.

“As I was saying, I’m going to have to stop this deal. Boss’s orders. I’m just the errand boy. Now, if you all just go back without any trouble, and don’t repeat this offence, I’m willing to let you off.” Seyoung’s eyes flicked back and forth between the three men. “Do I make myself clear, or are we going to have a problem?”

“Yeah, are we gonna have a problem?” A voice from behind him startled Seyoung, and he took a quick glance at who the hell was interfering with his business. And here, in full red jacket glory, was the kid. Yongseok. Seyoung’s jaw almost dropped.

And that distraction was enough for Crewcut to reach down and grab his gun. Seyoung heard the shot a split second before the bullet hit his shoulder. The force knocked him back, staggering into Yongseok.

“Youngnam! Shit!” The kid’s voice echoed in his ear. Seyoung groaned. His arm was numb. Luckily it was in his left shoulder, and the bullet had hit his vest. No permanent damage. He could still shoot. Leaning against the kid, he shot Crewcut’s hand, forcing the large man to drop his gun and bellow in pain.

“Kid, you lost me the advantage. At least tell me you can help.” Seyoung groaned, still keeping an eye on the other two men.

“Uhh… I just kinda got excited. Dad never let me out in the field before.” Boat Man hadn’t moved an inch, however Slacks had grabbed his gun. He held it trembling. He probably wasn’t a good shot. Seyoung aimed at him.

“Drop the gun. I still have my good shooting arm, and I’m guessing I have more experience than you.” Slacks hesitated a moment too long for Seyoung’s liking. He shot at the deck in between the man’s feet.

“Drop the gun,” he hissed out. Slacks dropped the gun.

“Pops never let you out before? Probably for good reason.” Seyoung pushed off the kid, and stood on his own feet. He liked this Yongseok kid, and of course he couldn’t kill him because he was KIM Yongseok, so he was gonna have to deal with him, and not shoot him. As much as he wanted to.

“Alright fuckers. I guess we’re gonna do this the hardway. Which sadly requires you two leading me to the hangout.” He made eye contact with Boat Man. “I want you to leave with your supplies. I don’t care if you take the money or not. But if I ever catch you here again, you better be selling to the right group.” Boat Man nodded, and ran off to prepare his boat for departure.

“Kid, if you’re gonna be here, you’re gonna help. Go grab those two’s guns. And pat them down too. Take phones and any other weapons.” An audible gulp echoed from behind him.

“M-me?” Seyoung rolled his eyes.  
“Do you see anyone else I’m not pointing a gun at? Go.” Yongseok moved hesitantly but began moving towards the two men. “If you two make any move, I will not hesitate to shoot. And no shot will be a fatal area. So lots of pain will follow. Nod if you understand.” They nodded.

“Good. Kid, hurry up, I don’t have all night.” Yongseok made it to the two men, and started with Slacks, taking his phone, a dagger from his belt, and the pistol from the ground. He pulled Crewcut up from the ground, who was still cradling his hand. A bit more wary, he pulled a phone, a second pistol, a dagger, and then the pistol from the ground. He backed away from them and stood next to Seyoung.

“Do me a favor kid, and tuck the unfired pistol into my belt. You can keep the other two if you want. I don’t care what you do with the phones and daggers, just don’t hurt yourself.”

“Okay.” Seyoung felt Yongseok wiggle the pistol into his belt. The kid’s hands were clammy, probably from fear. Not his problem.

“Alright you two. Lead me- us to your hangout. The main one, I don’t want any branch shit. And no funny business or I leave you with holes in your limbs, and none in your head. Maybe one in your stomach. Those are fun.” Crewcut spit.

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard it all before. Now move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter, and I am horrible at consistency with length. So... sorry :/  
> As always kudos, comment, suggestions, and grammatical fixes are welcome!


	2. Amazing Bad Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seyoung enjoys his job a bit too much, and Yongseok gets caught in the cross fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is out! It wouldn't have been this fast if I hadn't already had most of it written. So... it might be a while before the next one is out. I'll try my best to keep updating.  
> Thanks to imaloser74 for proof reading.

_[Seyoung’s Point of View]_

 

“Keep going, buddy.” Seyoung sighed, and poked his gun into Crewcut’s back. They had been walking for a while. These guy’s hideout had to be 50 blocks away. He should have called a cab.

“How much longer?” Yongseok whined from behind him. The kid was probably bored and stressed out of his mind. Once again, not Seyoung’s problem. Suddenly Crewcut and Slacks both stopped.

“We’re here,” Crewcut grunted. It was a small warehouse in the factory district. The usual hideout for small time groups like this one - especially ones like this one who seemed to have watched too many crime movies. More respectful groups and families operated out of multiple places, but the main hideout was usually well hidden within normal society. A penthouse in an apartment building, or a large house in the suburbs.

“That’s your hideout?” Yongseok started to laugh. “Pathetic!”

“Shut-up, boy.” Crewcut hissed.

“Enough. You’re gonna go in there, and you’re gonna act like I’m a potential member. Just know that I’m a quick draw, and I will not hesitate to act if anything goes wrong.” He poked Crewcut in the back on the last word, reiterating his point. Seyong placed his cellphone in Yongseok’s hand.

“You’re gonna keep watch. You hear one gunshot, prepare. You heard a second, call the first number on speed dial. He’ll know what to do. And whatever you do-” He pulled the kid in by his collar. “Don’t follow me inside. Understood?” The poor kid nodded. At least he didn’t have to worry about a second person if things went wrong. He reloaded his compact pistol, placed it in his boot, and turned back to Slacks and Crewcut.

“Alright boys, let’s go.”

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

_[Yongseok’s Point of View]_

 

Yongseok sat at the steps of the factory across from the warehouse, head in his hands. He was so bored. It had maybe been 5 minutes but he was restless. He was looking for action. And what did he get? Lookout.

He sighed, and his thoughts began to drift to a certain man. Youngnam. Yongseok had seen plenty of gangsters, but never one as daring, and hot, as Youngnam. Yongseok hoped that he was part of the Kim family. There was so many members he literally could not keep track, and neither could his father. That’s why there were so many ladders and people in between to do that job for them. But if he was part of the Kim family, then maybe Yongseok could claim him for his own.

He had to be part of the family, otherwise why would he have saved Yongseok’s life. Someone from another family simply would have let it happen. But he also called Yongseok a kid and ordered him around. Did he just not who Yongseok was. But if he didn’t, that could mean he was just a nice person from another family. But he had told Youngnam his name. Was the guy just dense and didn’t think of him as Kim Yongseok?

He pulled at his hair. This was all so confusing.

The only thing he wasn’t confused about was how hot Youngnam is. His voice was sexy, his blond hair styled perfectly, the tight fitting pants a blessing to the earth - and Yongseok’s eyes. When he had put the gun in Youngnam’s belt he had almost flipped out from accidentally touching his skin. His beautiful, warm, smooth skin. And then when Youngnam had threatened him, Yongseok was sure he was gonna combust.

Goddammit, Yongseok was a goner. Yongseok was just trying to calm down his boner when a gunshot interrupted his thoughts of what Youngnam would do to him.

Yongseok’s head shot up and he stared intently at the warehouse, hand reaching for Youngnam’s phone. A second shot echoed through the empty street, followed by a blaze of gunshots.

Yongseok grabbed the phone and called the first number, just as Youngnam had told him to do.

“What the fuck do you want now, you bastard?! It’s 4:00 in the fucking morning I have to get up in half an hour!”

“Ummmm… this isn’t Youngnam…”

“Fucking shit. What trouble did he get into this time?”

“Uhh.. I’m not sure, but he said you’d know what to do. We’re at warehouse 17 in the factory district.”

“Mother fucker. I’m gonna kill that kid. Hold on for a second.” The line went blank. Yongseok pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a second. Who the hell was Youngnam working for. And what kind of relationship did they have. This must have been the guy that Youngnam had been talking to in the alley earlier. He put the phone back to his ear. After a couple more seconds the guy was back on.

“Alright, I’m back. Did the kid leave you as lookout?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a gun?”

“... yes”

“Do you know how to use said gun?”

“... I think so.”

“Jesus christ what kid did he pick up. Listen, I’m gonna need you to go into the building so the boys can track the phone better.”

“Youngnam told me whatever I did not to follow him inside.”

“Are there a lot of gunshots still?” Yongseok listened. Gunshots still rang through the night.

“Yes.”

“Well then you’re gonna have to put up with whatever the kid decides to do with you cause I need you inside that building. Go. And leave it on the call in your pocket. Don’t die kid. If he picked you up, there must be some reason. He usually just shoots anyone who interferes.” Yongseok gulped. At least he knew he was on Youngnam’s good side. Or maybe Youngnam did actually know who he was, and was part of the Kim Family. Yongseok shook his head. He didn’t have time to try and figure out his crush right now. He had to get inside that building. He ran across the street and through the front door -

Into total chaos.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

_[Seyoung’s Point of View]_

 

It had started out smoothly. Seyoung had tucked his guns away, hidden beneath the leather jacket he had picked back up. His head still covered with the cap, he curled into himself, putting on the facade of a nervous rookie. He had to make sure this was the real deal before calling in backup.

He was getting a bigger hit than he thought he was going to tonight. The whole gang, The Vultures, as they called themselves. Probably acted like them, picking off what had already died and other’s leftovers. Seyoung stifled a chuckle.

The two lackeys led Seyoung through the giant room. People mingled about, a few younger boys running between makeshift tables and poker stations with drinks and little baggies. Runners, the poor kids.

The two stop, almost suddenly, at a desk towards the back of the room. A man sits behind it, holding a glass of whiskey and reading over some paper. Crewcut and Slacks stand until the man waves his glass in the air.

“We have a potential new recruit.” The man quirks an eyebrow, and finally looks up at the paper.

“Oh do you? What about my drugs?” Slacks straightens his back even more, and Crewcut looks around the room.

“... The man never showed up.” Crewcut finally supplies an answer. “He wasn’t loyal.”

Seyoung tries not to let the confusion cross his face. Why would a drug dealer be loyal... he slipped his hand onto the handle of his gun. Just in case.

“Oh was he now...” The man put down his drink, and snapped his fingers. Seyoung barely had time to pull out his gun before a bullet hit him, almost in the same spot as before, effectively cutting off any feeling he had gained back. He stumbled, and tried to keep his hand holding his gun behind his back - just in case it was a test.

Seyoung knew better though when a second bullet hit him square in the chest. He stumbled and again, and hoping they hadn’t realized he was wearing a vest, allowed himself to slump over to his knees on the ground. The man started laughing.

Seyoung had to almost physically stop himself from shooting the man in his head just for the pure stupidity he had to witness. The code was so obvious. No drug dealer is loyal. They sell to whoever’s buying for the most.

He had to shoot to maim, not to kill. Casper needed the leader alive. The man’s two guards on the other hand. They didn’t need to be. Seyoung listened over the man’s laughter, and there was no other sound in the warehouse. Everyone was probably standing up already. He had to act fast. Looking up through his bangs, he got a visual on the man and this two guards.

With minimal movements he aimed the gun at the man’s shoulder, and fired.

The man’s laughter lead into a gasp - and then a guttural cry - of pain. Seyoung couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he shot the two guards on either side, and diving behind the desk before their bodies even hit the floor.

“GET HIM!” The man yelled, apparently unobservant with his pain, as Seyoung was crouched on the floor right next to his feet. Seyoung couldn’t hold back his laughter as the warehouse erupted into chaos as men began running around looking for the intruder. Some of the ones who had actually been watching shot at the desk, but the wood was too thick. They didn’t notice Seyoung sneaking out into the chaos. The cap on his head hid his blonde hair from anyone looking for his defining feature.

Adrenaline ran through his veins, and the smile wouldn’t leave his face. Eventually he bumped into someone, and they recognized him. Before the shout fully left his mouth, Seyoung had landed a punch on the man’s jaw. He went down, but his buddy noticed. A bullet hit Seyoung almost in the spine, luckily the vest keeping the damage to bruising. Seyoung pulled his gun on the man and he was down.

People had began fighting each other around him, some riled up by the chaos, others simply not recognizing fellow gang members. Seyoung laughed as another bullet hit the left side of his chest, and a punch landed on his chin.

Seyoung reloaded his gun and scampered through the crowd, firing bullets to maim, landing punches in sensitive spots, and receiving his fair share of hits and bullets - luckily all to his torso. His own laughter echoed in his ears as he chased the euphoric feeling of the mele.

At some point he had made it back to the leader’s desk, now smashed, along with the bottle of whiskey. A bullet flew by him, hitting the whiskey bottle. The desk erupted in flames, and smoke began to fill the room, adding to the chaos. Seyoung stared at the fire in wonder, only moving after another bullet hit his lower back. The fire alarm went off, and soon water was raining down from the sprinklers. Seyoung grinned and twirled a bit before shooting another lackey in the leg who got a bit too close.

Only a few people seemed to notice the door opening, and Seyoung barely had enough time to notice it was Yongseok. A glancing blow hit his head as he paused, knocking off his cap, and he felt the smile form on his face before he was ducking and weaving around to the side of the room.

He heard a cry cut short, and looked over to see Yongseok diving behind some machinery left behind from the previous owners. The shock of seeing the boy hurt barely pushed through the battle madness, but it was enough to pull him away from the fight.

Quickly making his way over, as a shot fired he rolled behind the machinery. At Yongseok’s startled expression, Seyoung pushed a hand over his mouth, silencing the boy. He silently asked if he’d stay quiet hoping Yongseok would understand, and with the boy’s nod, Seyoung took his hand off his mouth.

Seeing Yongseok holding onto his side, Seyoung inspected the wound. It was bleeding badly, it needed pressure of some sort until Casper got here. Having nothing else, Seyoung slipped the knife from his boot and used it to cut off the bottom of his t-shirt. Crumpling the strip of cloth he pushed it against Yongseok’s wound, earning a small hiss.

Seyoung couldn’t help but smirk - the adrenaline and euphoria still running through his veins as the door burst open.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

_[Yongseok's Point of View]_

 

Yongseok quickly shut the door behind him and stood to stare for a moment. The warehouse first floor was flooded with men, who luckily did not acknowledge his presence. The sprinklers were pouring water, and the fire alarm blared. Smoke filled the air, so strong Yongseok could taste it. It curled around the men disrupting their view. There was angry shouting and the sound of occasional gunshot, however Yongseok could not find Youngnam in the chaos. It seemed as if the men were fighting each other. He scoured the sea of men for Youngnam, and finally spotted a flash of blonde hair.

Yongseok was about to go towards him, until a bullet slammed into his side. He clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle any sounds of pain and barely managed to dive behind a machine for cover. He checked his side and found it to be bleeding badly. It had ripped right through his leather jacket, and sliced into his flesh. _Dammit, this jacket is expensive._ Yongseok wasn’t sure what to do about the bleeding, but he pressed his hands against it, remembering something about pressure. He leaned against the machine, adrenaline and pain causing his breath to come quickly.

“Damn it! I have to find Youngnam!” He pushed up using one arm, the other still holding his side, and poked his head up enough to see the room. Another bullet was fired in his direction, and he ducked his head back down just in time. He took a deep breath in attempt to steel his nerves.

“... Youngnam is probably better off without me anyway.” Yongseok let himself slide back down to a sitting position, almost ready to jump out of his skin as a figure rolled behind the machine next to him. He almost screamed, if the blond man had not clamped a hand over his mouth. He made eye contact, a clear question in Youngnam’s eyes, and Yongseok simply nodded. The man took his hand off Yongseok’s mouth and inspected his side. He then pulled a dagger from his boot and cut a strip of cloth from his shirt, exposing the bullet proof vest beneath. Youngnam pressed the cloth against Yongseok’s wound, who hissed in pain. He smiled, no, he smirked, though not unsympathetic, down at the Yongseok as the door broke down.

The door was burst open, right off it it’s hinges and flew into the chaos of men.

A short man stood in the doorway, however he was one of the broadest and most solid built men Yongseok had ever seen, intimidating even in a tank top and tweety bird pj pants. He stood in the door for a moment, assessing the situation as SWAT men ran through the door around him. Finally the man’s eyes landed on Yongseok and Youngnam. He glared at the two with annoyance before turning back to the crowd of men and sighing.

“Police. Freeze, we’ve got the place surrounded, yada, yada.” His voice was higher toned than one might expect from his body type, but it carried across the room full of authority, without him needing to shout. He turned to a slightly taller, however only slightly less muscular, man behind him.

“Sangmin, take care of this, I’ve got a pest to deal with.” His eyes slid back over to Youngnam, who smiled and waved.

“Yes, sir!” Sangmin saluted and began issuing orders as the muscle man made his way over to Yongseok and Youngnam. Youngnam stood up and pulled the man into a hug.

“Casper! I knew you’d get here!” He pulled away, still holding Casper by the shoulders, a huge smile on his face. “Big entrance as always, lucky you didn’t get shot this time. Also I am _loving_ the pants.” Casper punched Youngnam’s shoulder, getting a huge wince.

“I see you weren't spared any shots. At least you had a helper this time. And is that any way to talk to your superior, boy?” _Superior? Youngnam was a member of the police?_

“Yah, I’m older than you anyway.” Youngnam’s laugh was beautiful, adorable.

“You certainly don’t act like it. Let’s get you and firetruck here treated.” Casper looked down at me almost disapprovingly, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

“Damn it! I knew I shouldn’t have worn this jacket!” Yongseok went to stand, but as he attempted to pushed himself up, the world spun and he began to fall over. Youngnam caught him before he could hit the ground.

“Woah there, that bullet hit deep. You’ve lost a good amount of blood.” The world was a little fuzzy and the words were coming out of Yongseok’s mouth before he could think about it.

“Okay, handsome.” Yongseok flushed as he realized what he said. Youngnam chuckled fondly.

“Wow you’re already whipped, Seyoung.” Casper stood beside us, arms folded over his chest.

_Seyoung? Who’s Seyoung?_

“Jesus, man. You didn’t tell him?” Oh, Yongseok had said that out loud.

“... Not yet.”

“You and your fucking undercover shit.”

_Undercover? Oh, that makes sense._

“He’s starting to mumble, we’d better get him to the hospital, Seyoung.”

“I know, I know.” Yongseok was swooped up. He grabbed onto Youngnam - Seyoung’s shirt and hummed.

“He likes you, man.”

“Mhm. You got a car? I gotta get him outta here.”

“Here’s the keys to my car, you freeloader.”

“Thanks, Casper - I’ll get it back to you later.”

“You owe me one.”

“Yeah, yeah. And you owe me one for finding this hideout so I guess we’re even.”

Seyoung carried Yongseok through the door, and into the passenger seat of Casper’s car. As he drove them to the hospital he kept the music blaring and the windows down to keep them both awake.

They eventually reached the hospital. Seyoung carried Yongseok into the emergency room, the redhead mumbling comments to Seyoung. They were quickly rushed into a room, although Seyoung refused treatment until he knew Yongseok was fine. And even then, only at Casper’s insistence. He never left the chair next Yongseok’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You made it through! Hope you enjoyed. I have no idea when I'll finish Chapter 3.  
> As always kudos, comment, suggestions, and grammatical fixes are welcome!


End file.
